Heavy Finish
Heavy Finish (ヘビーフィニッシュ) is a physical attack, which the name was introduced in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series as a heavy blow used to finish combos. Overview The user attacks with a powerful punch, elbow, kick, or knee that hits the opponent in the stomach. This will leave the opponent damaged and briefly stunned, allowing the user to launch further assaults against the stunned opponent. The attack can also be launched in the back of the opponent, inflicting even more damage, and will then also stun the opponent for a longer period of time. Some versions not only land a blow to the stomach, but even go as far as to penetrate it. It is used by Goku during his match against Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, as part of his Meteor Combination technique. It is used by Garlic Jr. during his battle against Kami in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Most fighters in the universe use this technique, and its force and style varies on the user: Raditz uses the technique in the form of a powerful knee strike, which sent Goku plummeting to the ground when he used it before kidnapping Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 2, "Reunions" Big and brutish characters like the Great Apes are known for delivering massive heavy finishes, which takes the opponent long time to recover from. Android 17 uses the technique as part of his Now We're Playing for Keeps! technique. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku utilized the Heavy Finish by kneeing Dore in the gut, temporarily stunning him, although he recovered quickly and proceeded to grapple him to pin him for a kick from Neiz, and later doing the same to Cooler after recovering with repeated punches to the gut both at the immediate beginning of their match and when their battle continued underwater. Cooler himself would later, upon accessing his final form, utilize the attack on Goku, the blow being powerful enough to cause a whirlpool to temporarily form in the lake, something that gave Cooler a lot of satisfaction. Goku later kneed Cooler in the gut shortly after becoming a Super Saiyan, causing Cooler to back away and get into a coughing fit, before laughing upon realizing the cause of Frieza's defeat. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, having absorbed the Spirit Bomb into himself to prevent it from backfiring, Super Saiyan Goku finishes off Super Android 13 by punching him through the stomach. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, after being supercharged from energy supplied by Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Piccolo, Goku defeats Legendary Super Saiyan Broly with a punch through the stomach, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to burst from his stomach and detonate. Future Trunks uses the impalement version of the ability to finish off Kogu in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. In the same movie, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan utilizes this technique on Bojack, significantly wounding him when the latter attempted to rush at Gohan in a blind fury. Heavy Crush Some users of Heavy Finish are able to perform a so called Heavy Crush. It consists of following up with the buttons triggered for the Heavy Finish two times, then ending it with the SQUARE button. This will result in a combo that ends with the opponent being flung far away while he/she is flipping around in the air. Gallery References Category: Techniques Category:Offensive techniques